Almas Trocadas? Oh não!
by Mereditth
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, uma escritora de novelas que ficou conhecida recentemente. Natsu Dragneel, um homem rico, neto do dono da maior emissora de TV do Japão, pediu para que o motorista parasse em uma pista livre pra ver o céu. Por coincidência, Lucy acabou indo por este caminho, um acidente acabou ocorrendo e os dois acabaram se beijando na mesma hora, um dia após trocaram de corpos.


Uma loira se arrumava correndo para o trabalho, com uma capa preta por causa do frio, segurando uma maleta a procura de um táxi Correu para o outro lado tendo o risco de ser atropelada por algum carro, mas a mesma não se importava com isso, ela não queria se atrasar pro trabalho por nada nesse mundo.

Já que o carro dela havia tido um problema no dia anterior.

24 horas antes.

Lucy apertava freneticamente a buzina do carro, estava um caos terrível na cidade, estava chovendo bastante, e se duvidasse até trovão teria, e ela não queria se atrasar para a novela que ela tinha feito. Demorou bastante para que conseguisse fazer a novela ir ao ar, a loira ainda nem acreditava que tinha conseguido! Era uma vitória.

O trânsito mal se movia naquela noite, e no dia seguinte ela ainda teria um compromisso com outra emissora de TV, o tão esperado momento de brilhar estava pra começar.

Tentou cortar o caminho, mas foi interrompida por uma limusine que passava em frente a ela, o que fez ocorrer uma pequena batida que provocou um certo problema no carro da loira, que não tinha percebido. Buzinou sem parar para a Limusine e desceu do carro para reclamar com o dono.

Um rapaz com cabelo rosa vestido de terno, permanecia com as mãos nos bolsos do lado de fora do carro, olhando para o céu. Enquanto uma velha senhora, observava os dois com curiosidade.

— Olha aqui seu...

O rosado virou-se para ela, mas a loira mal vira o que tinha em sua frente, ela tropeçou em uma pedra caindo por completo em cima dele, fazendo com que eles acabassem se beijando, e no mesmo momento, um raio desconhecido por muitos, caiu em cima deles sem fazer efeito nenhum — ou fazendo-.

Lucy ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão, afinal tinha sido seu "primeiro beijo", o rosado encarava espantado pela situação. Ele estava com os olhos bem esbugalhados encarando a loira a sua frente, que o olhava com raiva.

—Você! Como ousa! — Lucy esbravejou ainda em cima do rosado, batendo em seu peitoral. — Meu primeiro... meu primeiro beijo! Grrrr! Você me paga! — falou quase dando um murro na cara do rosado, que segurou o seu punho na mesma hora.

— Cuidado mocinha. — Na hora que ela ia responder, o rosado girou a loira para o outro lado, assim ficando em cima dela. — Não se precipite tanto em seus ataques, você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer. — O rosado sorria, o que deixou-a com raiva.

— Saia de cima de mim! — gritou para o rosado, que ainda estava em cima dela, pirraçando-a.

— Não quero — desafiou-a.

— Sai logo de cima, seu bundão! — berrou e o rosado carregou-a, pondo-a no chão lentamente.

— Quanto você quer? — perguntou, olhando pro céu e pegando sua carteira no bolso.

— Perdão? — Lucy indagou como se não tivesse entendido.

— Isso que você ouviu. Quanto você quer? — O rosado falou, olhando para dentro da carteira agora.

— Irei repetir de novo... Perdão? — fingiu-se novamente de desentendida.

— Quando dinheiro você quer pra parar de fazer esse show aqui? — o dono dos olhos verdes escuros perguntou, pegando o dinheiro da carteira, para entregar à loira.

— Você é idiota?! — gritou no meio da rua.

— Oe, fale baixo, idiota — o rosado pediu, tentando fazê-la diminuir a voz.

— Não quero, mas veja só! — Lucy replicou, desafiando-o.

— Eh... Não vai querer mesmo não? — disse como se estivesse a desafiando também.

Ele não tinha nada para fazer hoje, então era por isso que estava desafiando Lucy, amanhã o dia dele seria cheio, até demais, e só de pensar nisso já o deixava estressado.

— Claro que não! Eu não aceitaria dinheiro de um porco que nem você, seu idiota! Não ache que só porque é rico, que pode ficar oferecendo dinheiro pra todo mundo! — Lucy falou irritada.

— Estou querendo te dar esse dinheiro pra você não procurar briga comigo aqui na rua, não quero que o público veja algo assim. Então aceite humildemente esse dinheiro, sim? — falou com o dinheiro na mão, já para entregar pra loira, que apenas bateu na mão dele derrubando todo o dinheiro e ainda cuspiu no seu sapato.

Nessa hora o rapaz virou o cão, estava irritado, e isso era fato. Parecia que iria matar Lucy.

— Você realmente é um idiota, nem todo mundo vai aceitar suas chantagenzinhas! Seu senhor idiota e sem nome! Você é um desconhecido qualquer, sabia disso? Duvido que alguém aqui te conheça seu imbecil! Retardado! Querendo me comprar, mas vejas só.

— Dessa vez você foi longe demais sua idiota! Você cuspiu no meu sapato de quase 1.000.000J, farei você comprar outro, o que acha disso hein? — O rosado sorria vitorioso, ele faria a loira pagar por aquele sapato, oh se ia!

— Oi? 1.000.000J? Em um sapato desse? Você tá maluco é? — Lucy falou, gesticulando.

— Sim, em um sapato desse, e você irá pagar outro! Estou te avisando loira — falou sorrindo amarelo.

— Irei ver o que posso fazer pelo seu sapato, senhor viadão. Porque é isso que você é, fica se importando com um mero sapato. — a dona de olhos de chocolate falou revirando os olhos.

— Viadão? — sibilou com raiva.

— Sim! — a dona dos olhos cor chocolate esbanjava um belo sorriso no rosto.

— Hm, vamos ver quem é o viadão.

Ele se aproximou de Lucy e a beijou de verdade, para que aprendesse a nunca mais o chamar de viadão, e nem falar do sapato de sua família. O coração dela estava descontrolado, dois beijos em um dia só? Com o mesmo homem? E com um que ela odeia?

Só de olhar para a cara dele sentia ânsia de vômito. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas ao mesmo tempo queria permanecer mais alguns instantes nos braços do rapaz. Diferente dela, ele a pegou com vontade para beijá-la. O que a deixou meio estranha, pois diferente de suas amigas do colégio, não tinha o costume de fazer aquilo.

Lucy não era de aprontar muito nessa época, apesar de ser bem popular entre os garotos e também com as garotas. O rosado parou o beijo e ela estava pálida, olhando-o confusa.

— Você é idiota? Pare de fazer isso, seu incompetente! Fica me beijando, eu não quero! Não quero, tenho que ir agora para ver uma coisa importante, então, adeus.

— Adeus — respondeu friamente.

Lucy se direcionou para seu carro e parou olhando para a Limusine, e o rapaz fez o mesmo, mas olhando para o carro dela.

— Escute... — os dois começaram a falar na mesma hora. — Eu te odeio! — gritaram e entraram nos carros, batendo as portas.

"Quem ele pensa que é?", Lucy pensou revoltada.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Ela vai ver como é se meter com Natsu Dragneel!", pensou Natsu, mandando ao mesmo tempo o motorista seguir para sua mansão.

Lucy ligou o carro, e deu ré, o caminho ainda estava um caos, mas havia uma brecha na estrada. Então ela seguiu até lá, e conseguiu pegar um caminho tranquilo para casa.

Estava contente porque talvez conseguisse assistir sua novela a tempo.

Quando entrou em casa e ligou a TV, para sua surpresa, a novela não tinha começado. Então, decidiu ir para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha.

A loira se despiu e entrou no banho e ficou pensativa.

Natsu ao chegar em casa, estava furioso. Portanto decidiu ir direto pro banho tomar uma ducha bem gelada pra se acalmar.

"Como aquela loira sem sal, ousou cuspir em meu sapato?!", Natsu pensou passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele entrou no lavatório e se despiu todo, ligou o chuveiro e caiu dentro.

Os últimos momentos não saiam da mente dele, e também não saiam do da loira, que estava pensando na mesma coisa.

Algumas horas atrás

"Escute... Eu te odeio! "

X X

O amor nasce do ódio, e assim se vai.


End file.
